1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a protective helmet, and more particularly its system for connecting an accessory such as a support, for example, for example, for a night-vision device or the like, or even a protective screen.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Protective helmets are already known, which are used in various fields and worn by various users such as cyclists, motorcyclists, firefighters, skiers and others, such as aircraft or helicopter pilots. All of the currently available helmets, irrespective of their use, include a generally spherical rigid outer shell, having a facial opening, and whose cavity thus formed includes protective and comfort padding elements adapted to nest the user""s head. Furthermore, the helmet is conventionally held on the user""s head by a flexible chin strap fixed to the lateral portions of the helmet.
The present invention therefore proposes particularly simple and reliable detachable system for connecting an accessory to the helmet.
Thus, the protective helmet of the invention including a main outer shell with a generally vertical plane of symmetry on which an accessory, such as a clear or tinted visor or a support structure for optronic equipment such as a night-vision device, can be fixed, is characterized in that it includes connecting and locking system enabling the user to fix one or the other of the accessories to the helmet.
According to one complementary characteristic, the connecting and locking system includes mechanisms arranged on both sides of the shell and includes a hooking pin affixed to the shell of the helmet and a hooking and locking piece affixed to the accessory.
According to one embodiment, each of the pins extends outwardly on both sides of the corresponding lateral wall of the shell along a transverse axis.
Moreover, the bar includes a rearwardly open housing, whereas the lock is constituted by a hook-shaped metallic piece journalled on the bar about a pivoting axis, and whereas the lock includes a rear locking projection extending upwardly to form, together with the housing of the bar, a hole that is adapted to cooperate with the corresponding hooking pin of the shell.
According to one embodiment, the lock is pivotally arranged on its corresponding bar so as to be capable of pivoting downwardly against the action of the spring, and to be biased in upward abutment by this spring.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the support structure for a night-vision device includes a wall made of a composite material that has substantially the shape of a triangular sphere portion, whereas it includes an ocular protective screen pivotally movable about a transverse axis in relation to the shell between two positions, i.e., between an active lowered position of use according to which it is arranged in front of the user""s eyes and an inactive raised position of non-use according to which it is raised so as to be in front of the frontal wall of the shell, the screen being guided in the center of the helmet by a guiding and locking carriage moving in a central slide. According to this embodiment, the wall of the support structure is arranged at the level of the front upper wall portion of the shell, beyond and at a certain distance from the latter so as to leave a space enabling the protective screen to move with its guiding carriage, whereas the wall of the support structure includes at least one hole enabling the user to have access to the guiding carriage of the ocular protective screen in order to be able to maneuver it, even in the presence of the night-vision device.
The invention provides for a protective helmet comprising a main outer shell having a generally vertical plane of symmetry. At least a first accessory is removably connected to the main outer shell. At least a second accessory is removably connected to the main outer shell. A connecting and locking system is included. When the first accessory is removed, the second accessory can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system, and when the second accessory is removed, the second accessory can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system.
At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise a clear visor, a tinted visor, and a support structure. At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise a support structure for an optronic device. The optronic device may comprise a night-vision device. Thus, only when the first accessory is removed can the second accessory be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system, and only when the second accessory is removed can the first accessory be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system. The connecting and locking system may comprise a first and second hooking pin arranged on sides of the main outer shell and first and second hooking and locking pieces arranged on the sides of each of the first and second accessories. The first and second hooking pins may be fixed to the main outer shell. The first and second hooking and locking pieces may be fixed to each of the first and second accessories. The first and second hooking pins may be arranged to extend outwardly on both sides of corresponding lateral walls of the main outer shell along a transverse axis. Each of the first and second hooking pins may be cylindrically shaped. Each of the first and second hooking pins may comprise a hooking groove adapted to cooperate with a corresponding hooking piece of the first and second accessories. The connecting and locking system may comprise hooking and locking pieces, each of the first and second accessories having two hooking and locking pieces. Each hooking and locking piece may comprise a metal bar. Each hooking and locking piece may comprise a lock device which is a least one of pivotally and movably mounted. The lock device may be biased by an elastic system. The elastic system may comprise a torsional spring. Each hooking and locking piece may comprise an open slot. The lock device may be connected to each hooking and locking piece via a journal. The lock device may comprise a locking projection. Each hooking and locking piece and each lock device may define an opening that is adapted to cooperate with a corresponding hooking pin. The hooking pin may be one of connected and fixed to the main outer shell. Each lock device may be pivoted downwardly against an action of a spring, and is biased upwardly by the spring. At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise a sem-spherical shaped wall made of a composite material. The sem-spherical shaped wall may have a substantially triangular shape. At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise an ocular protective screen. The ocular protective screen may be pivotally movable about a transverse axis with respect to the main outer shell between at least two positions. One of the at least two positions may be a lowered active position of use, whereby the ocular protective screen is arranged in front of a user""s eyes, and another of the at least two positions may be a raised inactive position of use, whereby the ocular protective screen is arranged above a portion of the main outer shell. The ocular protective screen may be guided in a center of the helmet by a guiding and locking carriage. The guiding and locking carriage may be movable in central side. The central slide may be disposed on the main outer shell. At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise a support structure and may further comprise a protective screen. The protective helmet may further comprise a space arranged between the support structure and the protective screen. Each of the support structure and the protective screen may be movably mounted to the main outer shell. The protective screen may be arranged between the support structure and the main outer shell. The support structure may comprise at least one opening. At least one of the support structure and the protective screen may be connected to a guiding carriage. The support structure may comprise at least one opening. At least one of the first and second accessories may comprise a protective screen.
The invention also provides for a protective helmet comprising a main outer shell. A first support structure is adapted to be removably connected to the main outer shell. A second support structure is adapted to be removably connected to the main outer shell. A protective screen is movably mounted to the main outer shell. A connecting and locking system is provided. When the first support structure is removed, the second support structure can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system, and when the second support structure is removed, the first support structure can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system.
The invention also provides for a protective helmet comprising a main outer shell. A support structure is adapted to be removably connected to the main outer shell. A protective screen is adapted to be removably connected to the main outer shell. A connecting and locking system is provided. When the support structure is removed, the protective screen can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system, and when the protective screen is removed, the support structure can be removably connected to the main outer shell via the connecting and locking system.